


In the Dark of the Night

by Detroitbydark



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gunplay, Hurt/Comfort, Ray Gecko's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate thinks she may have an idea of how to distract Seth from his thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

Clink. Clink. Shink. Tap. Sigh. 

Eyes blinking open slowly, Kate attempted to focus on the alarm clock on the night stand to her side. The room was dark except for the small sliver of light stealing through the dingy curtains casting an ethereal glow on their cheap motel room de jour. Rubbing residual sleep from her eyes she focused harder. 2:05. AM. With a sigh she rolled to her back. 

Tap. Clink. Shink.

The sounds played in her ears with a familiarity that, only a year ago, would have been unheard of. So much had changed since she and Seth had begun their impromptu Mexican tour. Sitting up she pulled the sheet tight to her chest out of habit that had refused to die. She watched the play of muscles in her companions back as he took his gun apart, laying the pieces out in an arrangement that made sense to him. The small tendril of light slithering through the curtains gave just enough illumination for him to work by. 

"Youre worthless. Do it faster." he muttered quietly, the heel of his palms grinding into his eyes. 

A bottle of cheap tequila sat forgotten by his side. She'd learned in her time with the Seth Gecko that somethings were best not to question. Sometimes after a bad play and too much cheap booze he needed to get lost in his own head. In a place filled with doubt and anxiety where the cocky swagger that drew people to him like moths to the flame didn't exist. 

Rolling out of bed and padding softly to the table she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, felt the muscles bunch and tense for a moment before relaxing, never turning. It was hot and the AC was a joke. He'd taken to sleeping in just his boxers while she'd become accustomed to a pair of panties and one of his button downs with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Even when he'd leave her during the night to do God only knew what she'd still be wrapped in his scent. Safe and achoring. The Preacher's daughter safe in the arms of a conman. It made a smile quirk at the corner of her mouth. Her Daddy would roll over in his grave. 

"Go back to sleep Princess." he mumbled as his hands flattened out on the table bracketing his weapon. 

"Seth..." 

"I'm fine Kate." His voice was tired and a hand swiped over his face. Seth Gecko was anything but fine. 

Laying by a pool outside of Tijuana after heist gone oh so right, high on adreniline and a six pack of Dos Equis he'd talked about his dad. 

_"The old man was a bastard. Used to time me putting together his peace." His head was down a self depreciating smirk making her heart skip a beat. "I'd clean that damn thing and than put it back together over and over and over." The bottom of his beer bottle tilted up as she watched him drain it dry, reminiscent of the first time she'd seen him in what, felt like, another life. "It was never fast enough. It took me a long time to realize that it was just another excuse to beat the piss outta me."_

_"Fuck him" she'd said quietly and his eyebrow shot up. Seth chuckled at the dark look in her eyes._

_"That's right, Katie-cakes." he'd said letting the bottle come down on the table harder the necessary before rising to his feet "Fuck him._ "

He'd dragged her to a bar that night and they'd swayed together on the dance floor to music they couldn't understand.

How many times since had she woken to the same routine? How many times had she pretended not to hear the sound of metal on metal and his father's words coming from his mouth? When it happened he wasn't HER Seth anymore. He was drunk and lost. He was a little boy trying for his daddy's approval and a reprieve from the abuse and it broke her fucking heart.

Her hands slid delicately across the taught muscles of his shoulders sending a small thrill to her bones when he didn't stop her. Things were still so new and what they'd begun both frightened and excited her in ways that her Daddy would have called sinful. He allowed her hands to smooth around from shoulder to neck, tracing the line of a flame with her thumb. Stroking. Soothing. Moving to rest on his chin, the stubble scratching at her palm. 

"What are you doing babygirl?" For his part he held still, palms flat on the table. Waiting to see what her game would be. They both knew he'd kept her at his side out of sheer selfishness. As selfish as he was he was also honest with himself. The thought of being on his own, without her scared him. It scared Kate too. He was so much more than the captor he'd been at the Dew Drop Inn. He was a teacher, a lover, a partner. He needed her as much as she needed him. Maybe more. 

Kate let her index finger gently prod at his arm until he lowered it down to his side. She bit back a smile as he choked off a groan when she slung a leg over his lap. Straddling his hips she turned slightly picking up the arm that hung limp at his side and arranged it to mirror his other, palm flat on the table and waiting. He watched her turn back to him with his head cocked to the side curiously.

"Again, Princess, I ask. What are you doing?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe bad memories can be replaced with good ones?" She asked quietly eyes searching his for some understanding.

He sat still, waiting for her to continue. She sighed and gnawed at her bottom lip thinking of how to explain to him what she meant. Communication wasn't their strong suit. Never had been. Probably never would. Instead, she lay her forehead on his, eye finding eyes. 

"Put it back together Gecko." she whispered.

Kate's hands, once sitting idle in her lap, began to trail up his body skimming over delicious abdominals and pecs that made her mouth water. Up to his shoulders, than neck, coming to rest along his jaw. Her thumbs swept gently over a full bottom lip, a lip she'd nipped, sucked and kissed a hundread times over but could never get enough of.

"We're making new memories." she murmered leaning down and allowing her lips to skim his, slowly grinding her core against him. "Now put it back together."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written ANYTHING in close to 10 years but this fandom has got me hook, line, and sinker. This has been rolling around in my head for a few days. I originally thought there'd be more too it but after the last line I couldn't see fit to keep going. I suppose some things are better left to the imagination.
> 
> Also, my punctuation is shit and this hasn't but smallest bit of proofreading.


End file.
